Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plain bearing and particularly to a plain bearing showing sufficiently good performance under the conditions of an increase in the temperature of a lubricant oil and an increasing inertia of the bearing applied to a bearing housing both caused by an increased rotational speed of an internal-combustion engine following a recent increased power of the engine.